


Go to sleep

by Hypnos_tized



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Gen, Writing practice, Zagreus finally sleeps, go to sleep Zagreus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnos_tized/pseuds/Hypnos_tized
Summary: Zagreus hasn’t slept for an age and a half. Hypnos wants to fix that.(Numbers based on my actual playthrough)
Relationships: Hypnos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Go to sleep

Zagreus walks out of the pool of Styx, leaving bloody footprints behind him. He walks over to Hypnos who is awake, for once, but he isn’t talking to anybody. Huh. That’s odd. 

“You look like you could use some sleep.” Hypnos says. “When was the last time you slept? How many runs has it been?”

“Uhhh…” Zagreus pauses, trying to remember which run just ended. “Over 150? Around there?”

“And how many times have I told you to sleep?”

“This is the third time.”

“Go to sleep, Zagreus.”

Hypnos floats closer to him, and extends a hand. 

“Boop.”

Zagreus quickly begins to feel heavy, and attempts to sit down. Next thing he knows, he’s in his bed, in his room. 

He walks out of his room, towards where Hypnos is. He finds Hypnos asleep, at his post. He walks back, grabs Malphon, and begins another run. He feels better then usual, and takes it as a sign of good luck.


End file.
